SpongeBob Squarepants; The Next Chapter
It is 10 years into the future of Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob SquarePants and his wife, Nora, have had a child. Patrick is a hobo living on the B. B. Express. Sandy has become a succesful scientist, and Squidward has aged badly and still works at the Krusty Krab. Now, SpongeBob's son, Simon, must stop Plankton Jr., from stealing old man Krabs' secret recipe. Cast *'Simon SquarePants' *'Hobo Patrick' *'SpongeBob SquarePants' *'Nora SquarePants' *'Sheldon J. Plankton' *'Karen Plankton' *'Sheldon J. Plankton., Jr.' *'Eugene Krabs' *'Squidward Tentacles' *'Sandy Cheeks' *'Sunny Cheeks' *'Lala Cheeks' 'Episode 1: "A New Job"' Simon SquarePants sits in his room and stares at the ceiling. Tomorrow, he'll be fifteen, and have to find a job. He gets his cell phone out, and dials Lala's number. Lala is one of Simon's best friends. "Hey, Lala?" Simon asks her. "Yeah, Simon?" She replies. "Have you had any luck findng me a job?" "Well, my mom and dad are helping me, but so far, no. Sorry, Simon. I only found one place that is hiring, and that's the Krusty Krab." Lala tells him. "Oh...that old place. Well, if I can get work, that'll be fine for me." Simon tells his friend, and then he hangs up the phine, and walks downstairs to the kitchen. "Dad? I'm going to apply for a job." Simon tells his father, "Really!" His father says with excitement as he turns his chair around. "Where, sport?" "Well, it's at the Krusty Krab." Simon says with his head down. "Oh, son! I'm so proud of you! I worked there when I was a boy you know." SpongeBob tells Simon. "Yeah, Dad. You've only told me about a million times. Well, bye." Simon says grabbing his wallet. "See you when you get home." SpongeBob says. When Simon open the door, a sleepy hobo falls on top of him. "Ah! Patrick! Get off of me!" Simon shouts. Patrick opens his eyes slowly and then realizes what he did. "Oh! Simon! I'm so sorry!" He says getting off of the boy. "It's alright, Patrick. Aren't you supposed to be at the hobo convention?" Simon asks his old friend. "Uh, I hitchhiked, but mean old Mrs. Puff dropped me off here. Then I fell asleep and forgot to wake up." "Okaaay. Well, I'm applying for a job at the Krusty Dump." Simon says. "What? When did that open up?" Patrick asks him. "Uh, it's actually called the Krusty Krab, but it's like a dump. It's where Dad used to work." Simon explains. "Oh. Me and your father have some good memories at that place. Good times. Well, good luck, Simon." Patrick says walking away to his box car. Simon walks all the way to the Krusty Krab, where old man Krabs is standing outside the doors counting his money. Sunny and Sandy Cheeks walk by and wink at him. They must have told Mr. Krabs that he wanted to apply for the frycook job. "Ah! Mr. SquarePants! Ye come all the way down here to apply for a job, did ye?" He asks Simon. "Uh, yeah. Hello, Mr. Krabs." "Right back at ye boy. Come on in." Mr. Krabs says holding the door open for him. "Well, if yer anything like ye father, yer a natural at cooking." He tells Simon. "Well, I can cook." Simon replies. "Well, surely yer father taught you the Krabby Patty recipe. Can you cook me on of those?" Mr. Krabs asks him. "Sure. Coming right up." Simon replies to the old man. He cooks one of the finest patties Mr. Krabs has ever seen, and then hands it to him on a plate. "Alright, here's the results," Mr. Krabs says. He takes a bite, and chews it for a few seconds, and then swallows. "Simon.....That's the best patty I've ever eaten! You've got the job!" Mr. Krabs shouts at the top of his lungs. Simon jumps into the air and screams with joy. He has a new job. Category:Spin-Offs